User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Có, tui add vô Deletion rùi, cái page name's ABOUTFLORAENCHANTIX Con khùng Ý bà ám chỉ gì đó Cái Sig Chibi Kagamine ấy hả? Ấn vào hình của Kagamine đó, cái mào của tui cũng link về talkpage hết Có 2 cái Senbonzakura, cái nào? Con đó nói là hình như bà vẫn còn block nó gì gì đó, tui kiểm tra thấy ko block, mà bên nó thì nó vẫn còn bị block, nói chung là nó nhờ bà kt lại giùm À, tui hỉu rùi, bà block IP của nó nên nó ko edit đc.... http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.54.92.151 Hi I am not trying to say this in a rude way (btw) but you blocked me and I want to know the reason why. And also, I would also like to help out with the outfits page so can you please tell me how to do that. It would also be cool to do a merchandise page on this wiki and if you like the idea. I can help you out with it. :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 16:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey RoseXinh, I wanted to know why I was blocked because all I did was add pictures to an episode page. I'm sorry if I wasn't suppose to, but I saw the banner that say something like "This page needs some pictures". Sorry if I did anything wrong! Lillove26 (talk) 22:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Delete NOW! ASAP! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloom1821.jpg Hoặc là trùng IP, hoặc là con Rutchelle chính là nó, nó sign out xong vandal xong log in, revert cái vandal để mọi người coi nó là anh hùng Tui nghi còn mấy hình đó à, đang kiểm tra coi còn ko Cho nó chừa! Kt xong, hình như hết rùi, sạch sẽ rùi Đương kt mấy cái hình event mình up tối qua đâu thấy 3 cái hình sex, mẹ kíp Xin lỗi à, mấy cái con đó ko phải búp bê đâu, búp bê mà tốn tiền triệu để mua à? Mấy con này gọi là Nenedroid, Figurines, thường đc bỏ trong tủ kính trưng bày, lâu lâu lấy ra nghịch 1 chút cũng đc, trày 1 đường là tốn cả trăm ngàn chứ ko ít đâu Black Rock Shooter là anime, ko liên quan gì tới Vocaloid hết, nhưng cái Opening Theme Song của nó sung by Miku, phim đó hay de <3!! Wow, you've really nice ideas, Rose :D!! Btw, could you join Disney Princess Chat?? ^^ 04:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Cái link to talkpage ở hình bông hoa bà có coi chưa mà bik hay với ko hay, giờ tui chưa coi Sailor Moon tui kêu nhảm, rùi bà nghĩ sao Ừm, cũng có thể định nghĩa là mô hình 3D.....Figs vs Nens là 1 thứ mà bất cứ Otaku nào cũng mún có hết, đc nhìn ngắm thần tượng của mình ngoài đời, đc chạm vào nó, chứ ko phải là chỉ trên màn hình, sướng lắm chứ bộ Figs vs nens chơi là phải có tiền, nghèo thì đừng mơ tới :v Chưa coi đã chê ! Trời, nói vậy mình vẫn còn trẻ trung quá :D Ông chủ tiệm tui 29 tủi còn khoái chơi mấy cái đó, huống gì thằng đã từng bước chân vào quân đội này :]]]] Có bài nào hay share cái nào! Dẫn chứng lun, ông ngoại tui 70 tuổi còn ngồi chơi gấu bông Rin Len đó Gemini đứa nào chơi Project DIVA rùi mà lại ko bik, Project DIVA 2nd! Còn bài khác ko Hi Rose. Can you please unlock Episode 523? 08:03, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D! How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:41, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks Rose ^^! I'm just listening to my favorite song, it has Austin from Austin & Ally in it with his family :D! Loud by R5 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! Sounds awesome :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D!! Btw, can I ask something if you don't mind?? ^^ 04:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, can I ask what just happened between you and Rutchelle?? ^^; 04:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVoyusukssw Hi Rose. How are you ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:33, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Thank you for unlocking it. hi how are you doing?Roxy708 (talk) 23:00, April 20, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Cool. Well, Good Luck Rose :D! Btw, wikia doesn't allow template pages for signatures. If you want a signature page you have to title it User:Username/sig. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Roxy's Page Hi Rose, is there a reason why Roxy's page is locked so only admins can edit? I would like to add her Korean voice actress. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi RoxeXinh, In the past, I have uploaded pictures for the article Wizgiz. In my talk page, you have written that I am uploading pictures without using them. I did not upload it for fun, I just decided to add those pictures later. You can see the pictures in the article Wizgiz. In the gallery, I have uploaded 5 pictures, so that means, I do not waste those pictures. So please, just remember I do not upload pictures without using them. I mean that's just wasting time! Bye, FabRoxyRox (talk) 02:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) You can read it here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:491959BTW, Disney Princess chat :D? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. But I renamed all of my signature templates anyway :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry for hearing that, Rose :(!! Anyways, how's your study going :)?? 09:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok! MMFF Oh.........sorry for that june;) fly with me 11:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah, a picture of her Nick VA would be nice, but I just want to add the name of her Korean VA, not her picture. :) Can you add it for me? Her name is Lee Ji-hyun. WonderBuono! (talk) 17:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :(!! But, I think she is shame ^^;!! And You're welcome ;)!! Btw, can I ask in which city do you live?? <3 05:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :/!! And, Nha Trang is a really beautiful city, you're so lucky :D!! Btw, did you watch the new movie of Barbie, Barbie in the Pink Shoes :)?? 05:30, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi can yo pease unlock Roxy? 11:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! :) WonderBuono! (talk) 14:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose can you please unlock Ep. 524? 03:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thông báo là con Rutchelle đang nhờ vả Fatimah unblock/ shorten block của nó, nhưng cũng may là Fatimah đang lưỡng lự Nó nói gì đó về việc còn 27 ngày nữa hạn block mới hết trong khi đó bà chỉ nói block nó 1 tuần Sir, yes sir! Thanks. Okay, you can delete the current one. I think it will be bigger, I just decreased the size :P! Yep, I love it too :) Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:45, April 23, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxY3HR8pg-8 Hi Rose. I just watched the 25th episode in Italian. I can't believe it, Aisha dreamnt she was dancing with Roy! I'm glad she's happy, but what about poor Nabu :(? But I'm so happy Flora & Helia got back together again, they were dancing in the sky, it was really beautiful. It almost made me cry ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm too lazy to turn on Unikey :P http://truyen.vnsharing.net/Truyen/Aku-no-Meshitsukai/chap-1?id=57739 Man, i love this group!